


Lover Part-time

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [21]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Host Clubs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), mentions of same-sex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu has had many lovers in his years after Inaba, but his friends still don't know about the many relationships that he had in Inaba... He comes clean about a bit of things from the last 5 years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Part-time

**Author's Note:**

> "Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder

 

                Yu has always been good with the ladies no matter what he does. Since he could remember it all started in Inaba that it made him want to experience new things. The females in Inaba left him in a craving to try new things. Each of them had their different everyday life, but so do the other women that he has been seeing. Some of them have the same issues as them too. They open up to him allowing Yu to have more insight on their life. He had to admit that this was one of the most interesting things about being a Host.

                He has been working at this Host Club for at least two years, and became a well-loved Host. Yu hasn’t been able to go back to Inaba for the last five years because of his job. No one from his friends in Inaba would think that he would be doing this kind of job without any problems. His friends from the city weren’t too surprised about it since he has a golden tongue. A tongue that could easily sway anyone into his hands: a genius brain to match. This is a good place to practice charm, but he already has enough charm.

                When he went to work one day, there were people from Inaba that he knew standing there at the entrance looking a little lost. It seemed they were talking to someone that knew him from here. They must have gotten lucky to run into him. Not many people know that he worked there, but the few that do are normally customers, co-workers, and some friends. He never told these friends what-so-ever with them all busy with their lives and the same with him, Yu didn’t seem a reason to bother. Yu didn’t understand why they were there in the first place. They didn’t even warn him of their coming to the city. At the same time he’s not sure what’s going to happen.

                “Hey, partner,” Yosuke yelled with a smile with one of his hands in the air.

                Yu walked up to them where the other person stood, “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

                “We came to see how you’re doing, senpai,” Rise excitedly expressed.

                Chie chimed in, “Plus you haven’t come to visit us in Inaba for awhile or even contacted us. But are you surprised!? We were hoping to surprise you with this visit!”

                “Well, Yu, you have rowdy group of friends. I’ll see you inside. I’ve gotta get to work,” the male said walking into the building.

                When he went inside, Yu stood there watching him go in. He didn’t have time to deal with his friends at the moment. He would tell them to leave if he could, but they wouldn’t even if he wanted them to. Yu went into the building inviting them to come in for awhile until he gets his break that’s well due into the night. Some customers came in to see him, and he took them while his friends watched. None of his friends realized that this was really his job. That’s what Yu had gathered from just the look on their faces they were giving. When Yu was done with another woman, Yu walked her to the door.

                “Thank you for coming,” Yu bowed a little with a small smile.

                The woman chuckled, “Your advice and patience does a woman good whose down in her dumps some good… It serves purpose. I’ll come see you again…”

                “I hope so, I enjoy your company,” he agreed watching her leave after she had paid her bill.

                Yukiko watched and was a little confused, “I never thought that you would be doing this sort of thing.”

                “Just a second, I have to tell them that I’m going on break,” Yu mentioned walking over to the hostess at the counter.

                The hostess mentioned a few things about his friends. She thought that they will get in the way with some patrons. That she already had someone come in just to get a snapshot of Risette and the detective prince. This didn’t matter much to her, but it is a little distracting. With her mentioning it Yu, he thought about the situation and thought that he should deal with it. He already knows that Rise gets those obsessive stalkers and that doesn’t need to be added on.

                “I’m going to take them to the employee lounge, if that’s alright with you,” Yu managed out without any second thoughts.

                She nodded, “That’s fine since you have Risette with you. She’s distracting some of the hosts, as well as other ladies within that group.”

                Yu had walked back over to his friends telling them where they will be going. They were shocked to hear that they were going to the employee lounge since it’s only for those hired. When they were walking in there, he did realize that the girls definitely grew into themselves. They were more beautiful than the day that he met them. He didn’t see Teddie with them which means he probably got distracted or he’s hanging back in Inaba with Nanako. Though he doubts Teddie would miss a chance to see him just like everyone else. He grabbed a bento that was sitting in a refrigerator then sat down with his friends from his youth.

                “It was definitely a surprise to see you guys standing there, but how did you guys find the time,” Yu asked grabbing the pair of chopsticks that were sitting in the bento.

                Kanji smiled, “Well, it was thanks Rise. I mean, I’ve been thinking about visiting, and when she brought it up it was like ‘why the hell not’, you know.”

                “Yeah, she even paid for our tickets and everything,” Yosuke commented relieved for his wallet.

                Naoto observed the Narukami, “You don’t seem too pleased that made this sudden visit.”

                “It’s not that, but you guys could have at least given me a heads up, so I could’ve called off work,” Yu replied calmly still eating his bento.

                Naoto nodded, “I understand, me, Yosuke and Yukiko were the ones that wanted to call you to make sure you did not have anything scheduled.”

                “Anyways, senpai we’re here. Do you have girlfriend,” Rise wondered watching him with a charming smile.

                Yu shook his head, “No, but I’ve been trying out different types of people.”

                “Wait a minute, partner… Does that mean you’ve been dating guys,” Yosuke asked trying to remain calm and steady.

                He nodded, “Yes, but I don’t mind going either way anymore. I once dated this guy who was trying to keep himself from puking on someone just because he was drunk. It was humorous to watch, he had alcohol problems though. Now we remain friends.”

                “Yu, that can be dangerous, if he was an abusive drunk,” Yukiko pointed out.

                Kanji made a fist, “Not as dangerous as those Shadows that we have taken down.”

                “Izanami,” Chie added.

                Naoto looked at Yu, “Let’s not forget Toru Adachi.”

                “Adachi, he hasn’t done anything except sit in his prison cell,” Yu added himself reflecting on the past, but knowing that Adachi is keeping his word.

                Rise went and sat next to Yu, “How do you know that he’s in prison, hmm?”

                “I’ve been sending him letters,” he quickly answered.

                They were going to say something about that, but Yu wasn’t going to give them a straight answer. Yu just thought that it would be a pleasant thing to do to show that he had put the past where it belongs in the past. He can’t keep holding onto it like that, because other than what happened, what has done to him? Absolutely nothing. It will destroy you in the end, if you keep holding onto it. Someone once said that to him, a recent girlfriend in fact. Rather he liked to admit it, but that’s the reason why he’s been sending the man letters. He’s putting the past behind him. He doesn’t need it to hold him down from his future. Apparently, they weren’t going to let it go.

                “Hey, Yu, want to go out drinking after our shift is up? Three of us are going,” a man shouted from the door.

                Yu shook his head, “I’m sorry, but something had come up.”

                “Oh, yeah. Your high school friends are here that’s right. Sorry for my intrusion,” he said while he looked at the group.

                Yu sighed with a small smile, “It’s alright. How about tomorrow?”

                “That’ll be fine! Tomorrow for the two of us then,” he made the plan and then left.

                His friends from Inaba were getting many shocking events tonight. They probably didn’t realize how many acquaintances or friends that he had out of Inaba. He’s had a couple of one-nightstands. During the day he has another job, as an instructor. He never would’ve thought his old sensei from Inaba would be right about most kids these days. Makes him understand why he’s always cussing and raving in the classroom. He also gets more respect from his students more than Mr. Mooroka. It was something for him to do during the day, but it is only a temporary position until he’s able to find another job.

                “Yu, why did you choose this job,” Chie asked.

                He looked at Chie then at Rise who was next to him, “I didn’t think that would like this job. I took it at first just to put food on the table, but I started meeting all kinds of people. Some of them had the same problems as you guys, but they chose a different road.”

                “So basically they’re miserable right,” Kanji thought aloud to get an answer.

                Yu shook his head, “No, they’re pretty okay with how things turned out,” he thought for a second, “Here’s an example, one of the patrons was an actress for a long time, but she couldn’t get away from a character that she played in a TV show for eight years. She was doing other parts, but no one can still think of her as another character, they always see the one character. She decided to retire from acting after another few years of the problem.”

                “Sounds like someone else we know,” Yosuke felt it click somewhere moving his eyes to their star.

                Rise blinked, “It doesn’t like me!”

                “I found out that a lot of famous people have shared similar problems and dealt with them differently,” Yu commented looking at Rise’s expression.

                Teddie came into the room with another host, “Sensei!”

                “Teddie, there’s no need to call me that anymore,” Yu replied putting a hand through his head.

                Teddie had a small smile, “No matter what you will be my sensei.”

                “You got some weird friends, dude,” the host said towards Yu before walking out.

                When he realized what the other host had said, Yu knew how right he was. He didn’t need to have them around as much as he used to either. He had made new friends as he had gotten older. He even met some potential partners that weren’t from Inaba. In the pass years, he had finally put things behind him from high school, but is that all he had with these people? He had only known them for year which felt like an eternity. An eternity that he would never miss: because of the two deaths that had occurred in that one year. It wasn’t pleasant memories, but he had met these people through it, but he doesn’t need them as a crutch anymore. There was no need, not when he finally moved on.

                “Sensei, I bet you haven’t met any hot babes like Rise, Chie, Yukiko and Naoto yet,” Teddie happily exclaimed.

                Yu tried to smile, “You haven’t changed a bit. I have.”

                “I bet no one was cuter than me,” Rise mentioned knowing that she was probably still in the Narukami’s heart.

                 Yu scooted away from Rise, “Yes, I have.”

                “You really do enjoy this job,” Chie said a little jealous.

                Yu stared in her direction, “There’s nothing to be envious about.”

                “Dude, did you forget that you dated Chie,” Yosuke reminded him pointing to Chie.

                Yu was mentally struggling with his old friends, “I didn’t forget. I’m just going to say this now.”

                The old leader of the Investigation Team watched as all of them became all ears. He’s been holding this back for awhile. It was about his dating experience in Inaba. He felt like it was time to come clean about everything in a way. Even Yosuke has no idea how he was leading the girls on. Yosuke was supposed to be his best friend, but he couldn’t tell him back in school. He knows that some people knew about him dating all the girls, yet they never said a word about it to them for some odd reason. Usually things would be found out quickly in small schools compared to the larger schools. Things are different now, and he knows that’s for sure now. Things have changed between him and the team.

                “I had multiple girlfriends in Inaba,” Yu told them without any fear.

                Yosuke looked at the girls seeing embarrassment written on their faces then at Yu, “You didn’t have that many girlfriends.”

                “I did. I also dated them not in intervals, not large gaps. Small microscopic intervals,” admitted the host without any regret.

                Kanji’s mouth was a gapped, “Who did you date?! How the hell did you get away with it?!”

                “I dated most of them. Chie, Yukiko, Ai, Rise, Yumi, Ayane, even Naoto, and others while I was there,” He admitted noting the important ones that were mostly the ones people have seen with him more.

                The girls remained quiet, but he could feel silent fury from each one of them. The males in there besides him from the team were astonished by the amount. He left with empty promises that he would never keep in the long run. So many empty promises, that once he felt about not keeping them, but now he was just over it. This job was full of empty words just as his words were back in Inaba. Unless it was something important it wasn’t, but most of the time back then they were. Nowadays he makes promises that he can keep, he once told Adachi this in one of his letters. The ex-detective seemed have already known for the fact that he was giving empty words at some point to people.

                _It seems that he was right; these guys really did trust me too much._ Yu thought as he watched his friends react to the information.

                He wasn’t looking for forgiveness, but rather just wanted it off his chest. He could tell that it wasn’t going to sit well with his friends, but he needed it. If he was planning to move one, they needed to know that he wasn’t serious about them. It seemed as though the girls were in deep thought thinking about everything that he once said to them. They still had feelings for him, but he couldn’t respond to those feelings truly. He couldn’t do what he did to them before, reciprocating without even a significant amount of emotions behind it. He took their virginity without a second thought, since they were willing to give it to him.

                “Yu, I can’t believe you would do something only an asshole would do,” Kanji yelled with clenched fists on his pants.

                The ex-leader looked at the time then he stood walking away from the group. They were seething silently in their seats. Yu went to the door seeing that the rest of the team was following him to leave. As he returned from his break, he noticed that there was a lady of high class waiting for him. One of the reoccurring clients that he gets: but he was surprised that Teddie didn’t say anything about wanting to learn how to get the ladies like him. Yu smiled noticing that Teddie had matured some these past five years. His friends were leaving which meant they weren’t happy with his sudden burst of information.

                What’s important now isn’t the past, but what the future holds. His future doesn’t lie in Inaba, but here in the city. This woman is just one of the many that come to him for release. Life in Inaba would’ve been fine before he found life in the city once more. What he likes about this is that he can be a lover and an acquaintance. He doesn’t have a line where he shouldn’t cross. Yu had found a new life to live so that he could look forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the thought that Yu could be a host. And he's trying to move on from Inaba, which the truth is that friendships don't last forever when you're going a different course... Thanks for reading!


End file.
